Teru teru bozu
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Dulu Juvia selalu membuat boneka penangkal hujan itu. Juvia selalu berharap kalau hujan akan segera reda dengan banyaknya boneka itu... tapi sayangnya… tempat disekitar Juvia selalu saja mendung, tidak peduli berapa banyak boneka teruterubozu yang sudah Juvia buat. Namun... suatu hari, dunia Juvia berubah... My First Fic in this fandom :D. Drabble, Semi-Canon. Gruvia.


Teru teru bozu © Me

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Semi-Canon, jadi maklumi kalau misalnya cerita ini agak mirip dengan manga-nya :D

.

.

* * *

Teru teru bozu…

Dulu Juvia selalu membuat boneka penangkal hujan itu. Tiap hari, hampir setiap saat ketika Juvia berada di kamar, sendirian. Juvia selalu berharap kalau hujan akan segera reda dengan banyaknya boneka itu... tapi sayangnya… tempat disekitar Juvia selalu saja mendung, tidak peduli berapa banyak boneka teru teru bozu yang sudah Juvia buat.

Pada akhirnya… Juvia hanyalah seseorang yang selalu membawa ketidak-beruntungan… Karena Juvia adalah wanita hujan yang suram, yang ditakdirkan selalu membawa hujan kemanapun Juvia pergi.:

"_Shin shin to…"_

Suara hujan. Juvia selalu menirukan suara hujan rintik yang jatuh ke bumi. Suara yang terdengar konstan dan diucapkan dengan suara Juvia yang kata orang terdengar amat suram. Kata orang pula, wajah Juvia terlihat begitu kaku dan dingin, sedingin air danau yang membeku.

"_Shin shin to…"_

Semua orang selalu protes pada Juvia karena selalu membawa hujan yang selalu suram. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti Juvia? Juvia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa hujan selalu turun di sekitar Juvia. Namun orang-orang tidak mau mengerti…

.

.

"Kenapa setiap kita kencan selalu turun hujan?!"

"Ju—Juvia tiak tahu… Juvia tidak mengerti…,"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berpacaran denganmu, setiap kita pergi kencan aku selalu harus membawa baju ganti sebanyak 3 pasang!"

"Ma—maafkan Juvia…,"

"Sudahlah… aku sudah cukup bosan dengan permintaan maafmu, mulai sekarang sepertinya kita tak perlu bertemu lagi."

.

.

Selalu begitu.

"_Hujan ini suram sekali."_

"_Ya, suram."_

"_Setiap Juvia berada di sekitar kita pasti jadi suram, ya kan?"_

"_Hahaha… betul banget!"_

_._

Juvia hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik pohon atau belakang tembok sekolah karena Juvia tahu kalau mereka tak akan berani bicara seperti itu di depan wajah Juvia. Ya… Juvia memang Am_e Ona_—wanita hujan—yang suram.

Tak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengan Juvia.

Namun… akhirnya ada yang bisa mengerti dan menerima Juvia apa adanya. Orang itu adalah Guild Master Phantom Lord. Beliau adalah orang yang mengajak Juvia, wanta hujan yang selalu dijauhi orang, untuk bergabung bersama dengan Guild-nya. Juvia senang sekali waktu itu dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima ajakan Guild Master tersebut.

Ketika gadis seperti Juvia yang selalu kesepian, uluran tangan seseorang yang tak dikenal seperti ini pun akan Juvia terima dengan senang hati.

Di dalam Guild, walaupun ada beberapa orang yang selalu menggerutu karena sekarang guild Phantom Lord selalu lembab karena hujan tak pernah berhenti akibat keberadaan Juvia. Namun Juvia merasa sedikit senang karena bisa masuk ke dalam _top four_ penyihir di Guild ini.

Elemental Four. Itulah tempat Juvia berada sekarang.

Namun Guild Phantom Lord telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menyerang Fairy Tail sehingga sekarang guild yang Juvia tempati telah dibubarkan paksa oleh _Magic Council_. Tidak ada tempat lagi untuk gadis hujan seperti Juvia.

Namun…

Pertemuan dengan Gray-sama di puncak Jupiter ketika Guild Phantom Lord dan Fairy Tail bentrok, di bawah hujan yang suram dengan pertarungan yang panas. Sekali lagi, Juvia yang kesepian jatuh cinta.

Tapi…

_._

"_Hujan ini terasa amat suram, ya?"_

.

Perkataan Gray-sama itu berhasil membuat Juvia marah. Ya… ternyata dia tidak berbeda dengan orang lainnya—yang mengatakan kalau Juvia ini hanyalah gadis yang membawa kesuraman, walau secara tidak langsung. Kemarahan itu membuat tubuh Juvia menjadi air mendidih yang membuat es Gray-sama menguap.

Ya… Juvia tidak butuh cinta.

Juvia hanyalah gadis hujan yang suram. Juvia tidak butuh cinta…

Namun pada akhirnya Juvia kalah dari penyihir es tersebut, untuk pertama kalinya Juvia kalah dari penyihir lain. Tubuh Juvia yang merupakan likuid yang panas karena amarah, membeku terkena sihir penyihir es tersebut. Tubuh Juvia menjulang tinggi di angkasa, terkurung bongkahan es yang amat besar yang menyelimuti Juvia hingga membuat tubuh air Juvia ikut membeku. Lalu es yang mengurung Juvia pecah menjadi bongkahan kecil kristal heksagonal dan Juvia jatuh dari tempat yang amat tinggi.

Juvia sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan sihir lagi untuk mengubah tubuh Juvia menjadi air. Maka dari itu… jika Juvia jatuh ke bumi, mungkin Juvia akan mati.

Ah… bukankah itu akhir yang pantas untuk gadis hujan seperti Juvia? Berakhir seperti butiran hujan yang jatuh ke bumi dan hancur menjadi butiran yang lebih kecil…

Ironis…

"Selamat tinggal… diriku yang suram…"

.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _

_Hap!_

Eh? Juvia berhenti dan tidak jatuh?

.

.

Dan ketika Juvia menengadah ke atas, di sana Juvia melihat seorang lelaki. Seorang penyihir es yang baru saja mengalahkan Juvia… dan tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Juvia. Membuat raga gadis hujan ini tak jadi tercerai-berai menjadi butiran kecil air di bumi.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku! Aku pun tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh!"

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia menolong Juvia?

Juvia hanya bisa bertanya dalam diam.

.

.

"Istirahatlah sejenak, emosimu sudah mereda?"

Sihir pemuda itu terasa amat dingin. Namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terasa hangat. Sehangat sinar matahari yang ditunjukkan Gray-sama pada Juvia untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Eh? Sinar matahari?

.

"Ah, akhirnya langit cerah kembali."

"Jadi… inikah langit cerah?" Ucap Juvia pelan, seluruh tubuh Juvia terasa amat hangat terkena sentuhan sinar mentari, "Juvia sama sekali belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya."

"Benarkah? Hm… indah, kan?"

Burung beterbangan melintasi langit yang mulai cerah, awan gelap menghilang digantikan dengan awan putih bersih yang terlihat indah dengan siraman cahaya kemilau. Lalu sebuah lengkungan aneka warna menghiasi langit memberi kesan yang lebih ceria. Inikah yang disebut 'habis gelap terbitlah terang?' Juvia merasa dada Juvia menghangat, mata Juvia memanas, dan bibir Juvia bergetar.

"Ya… sangat indah…," lalu… hujan yang hangat mengucur dari sudut mata Juvia.

.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya… Juvia jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta yang teramat sangat pada penyihir es yang kini duduk di samping Juvia sambil menengadah ke langit cerah yang hangat.

.

.

Kini Juvia tidak perlu membuat teru teru bozu… karena sekarang,

Gray-sama adalah matahari Juvia.

* * *

FIN

Hwaa maaf ya kalau ceritanya garing :|

Soalnya saya udah lama gak bikin fanfiksi, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfiksi fairy tail Indonesia

Yah... Minna, mind to riview? ;)


End file.
